Chispazos en el tiempo
by Hesperydes
Summary: "La maquina y el hombre tienen un místico lazo" le dijo Bobbie y Sam al principio lo tomo por loco. Y ahora unos pocos meses después sabía que Bobbie Bolivia tenía más razón que un santo. 53 momentos de un chico con su coche.


**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Transformers o cualquiera de los personajes, Hasbro y Paramount Pictures lo son. **

No estoy familiarizada con la serie, por favor ténganme paciencia. Lo que sé es gracias a la película y los fics que he leído. Se aceptan críticas constructivas, y si mis personajes les parecen muy OOC háganmelo saber. Esta serie de oneshot surgió de una idea en mi cabeza, espero poder plantearla sin hacer estragos en el canon. Gracias y espero que disfruten de la lectura.

_Hesp_

* * *

_**Nota**_: algunos de estos fics requieren que se lean alguna historia de algún otro autor, es sólo para mayor comprensión, Aclaro.

* * *

1.- **Promesa**  
Bumblebee jamás podría dejar a Sam, no por compromiso, ni por obligación, sino por cariño.  
2.- **Lavado de autobots**  
Sam pierde una apuesta contra Lennox, ahora el joven Witwiky tiene que lavar a los autobots, una ardua tarea para diez hombres, ¿pero para uno?  
3.- **Viaje**  
No hay nada mejor que una carretera desierta, el sol y el viento en la cara.  
4.- **Ejercicio**  
El ejercicio es vital para los humanos o al menos eso es lo Bumblebee cree. Pero después de ver a Sam, Bumblebee cambia de opinión  
5.- **Proyecto escolar**  
Para la escuela Sam tiene que construir un auto de madera y conducirlo en una carrera, pero las cosas se complican cuando el intento # 9 se desmorona. Es ahí cuando recibe ayuda de un camaro amarillo  
6.- **Hogar**  
**Para** Bumblebee Cybertron era su hogar, pero eso cambio cuando conoció a Sam, ahora su hogar es cualquier lugar donde se encuentre él.  
7.-** Un centavo por tus pensamientos**  
Bumblebee a estado muy callado últimamente y Sam desesperado lo en cierra en la cochera hasta que este hable  
8.- **Nado mecanizado**  
Sam esta decidido a aprender a nadar y al no tener dinero, obtiene la ayuda de un maestro con engranes  
9.- **Refacción**  
A Bumblebee se le poncha una llanta y Sam entra en pánico al no saber si es perjudicial para el autobot cambiarla.  
10.- **Insomnio**  
Sam tiene problemas para dormir y Bumblebee tiene la solución perfecta

11.- **Regalos**  
Se acerca el cumpleaños de Sam y Bee no sabe si le puede regalar algo  
12.- **La tercera rueda**  
Pensamientos de Miles cuando ve lo bien que se lleva Sam con Leo  
13.- **Espera**  
Para un autobot los días son como un segundo para los humanos, pero para Bee los tres días que Sam pasó enfermo son los tres segundos más largos de su vida.  
14.-** Ser inferior**  
Muchas veces Sam se cuestionó si su mejor amigo Robot de verdad lo apreciaba, después de todo el no era la gran cosa, el era solo...un ser inferior.  
15.- **Alcohol**  
**La** primera vez que Bumblebee vio tomar a Sam, se juró que nunca lo volvería dejar hacerlo, en especial cerca de un bar nudista.  
16.- **Videojuegos**  
**Sam** no era muy aficionado a los videojuegos, pero desde que se topó con un camaro amarillo había cambiado de parecer  
17.- **Escapada**  
**La** escuela era tediosa, aburrida y exasperante. Y de vez en cuando una escapadita era aceptable  
18.- **Campamento**  
**"Quiero** ir de campamento" había dicho Bee, después de ver las dos temporadas de sobrevivir y Sam no tuvo el corazón para negarselo.  
19.- **Duo dinámico**  
Como los superhéroes, somos un duo.  
20.- **Exámenes**  
Sam está estresado, el examen final es mañana y el no tiene idea de como se grabará todo para mañana. Lo que él no sabe es que Bee tiene un plan.  
21.- **Ángel de la guarda**  
Bumblebee era su guardián, su amigo, su constante, siempre estaba ahí, como un ángel de la guarda que velaba por él.  
22.- Preguntas indiscretas  
Bumblebee pocas veces estaba dispuesto a hablar de Cybertron, pero cuando lo hacía, Sam no dejaba de preguntarse si cada cosa que decía era una pregunta indiscreta.  
23.- **Estrellas**  
Desde que Bumblebee llegó a la tierra el tenia por costumbre buscar a Cybertron entre las estrellas, pero ahora el pasaba sus noches mirando hacia la ventana de Sam.  
24.- **Halloween**  
Era Una de las tradiciones más extrañas de los humanos, según Bee, pero si algo le gustaba más que los videojuegos era ver a Sam feliz, pero de ahí a usar un disfraz era otro cantar.  
25.- **Carrera**  
"Las carreras callejeras de autos son peligrosas, pero emocionantes" había asegurado Mikaela. Pero lo que no le había dicho era que eran adictivas.

25.-** II rápido y furioso **

Bumblebee recibe un mensaje de Optimus de la carrera, y como rápido y furioso Bee corre a su encuentro  
26.- **Vacaciones**  
Para Sam no había otro pensamiento en sus últimos días de clases que Vacaciones, pero sus planes se arruinan cuando Bee tiene que ir a Diego García, un lugar paradisíaco en algún lugar del pacifico.  
27.- **Villancicos en la base**  
Es navidad y Sam accede a pasarlo en la base, Navidad y calor no combinan. Pero para su sorpresa los autobots se las arreglan para tener una blanca navidad.  
28.- **Frágil**  
Una de las cosas que más le inquietaban a Bee era la fragilidad de Sam, con un simple movimiento mal calculado la vida de su cargo podría apagarse.  
29.- **Repartidor**  
Sam necesita dinero, y que mejor forma de conseguirlo que ser repartidor de pizza. Pero el no contaba que un camaro amarillo sería tan celoso.

29.- **II Es nueva política, señora**

Sam renuncia a llevar la moto cuando hace sus entregas, un joven con un ridículo traje rojo en un reluciente camaro amarillo no puede pasar desapercibido ¿verdad?  
30.**- ¡Necesito un Auto!**  
Ese fue el grito de Mikela al averiarse por cuarta vez su moto, por lo cual ella decide comprar uno pero pasar mucho tiempo en una agencia de autos, puede despertar los celos en bumblebee.  
31.- **Niñera**  
Mikaela esta enferma y Sam debe hacerse cargo de su empleo como niñera, cuidar de tres niños parece una tarea fácil, pero pronto descubrirá que ser niñera es algo de otro mundo.  
32.- **Mirador**  
Eran esos momentos los que disfrutaba más, ellos dos solos, en el mirador contemplando la ciudad a sus pies.  
33.- **Los de primero**  
La universidad había sido uno de los temas peliagudos entre los dos, Sam no hablaba mucho de ello y Bee no se había atrevido a preguntar, por esa razón fue como un balde de agua fría cuando en un arranque Sam le confesó que Bee, no lo podría acompañar.  
34.- **Bienvenida no deseada**  
Bumblebee se siente extraño cuando sus compañeros autobots lo reciben en Diego García, hecha de menos a Sam y pasar tiempo con los gemelos no ayuda.  
35.-**Infidelidad**  
Cuando Optimus le ordena buscar a Sam, Bee se alegra, pero lo que no contaba es que Sam le esta siendo infiel a Mikaela.  
36.- **Cementerio**  
Bee disfrutó del tiempo que paso con Sam mientras lo llevaba ante Optimus, pero se sintió herido cuando Sam rechazó que lo llevara de regreso.  
37.- **Miedo**  
El Miedo, era un sentimiento que conocía muy bien, pero cada vez que Sam estaba en peligro no era miedo lo que sentía, era pánico.  
38.- **No, tú no**  
Vacío, era así como se sentía, sus procesadores le indicaban que Sam estaba muerto, pero su chispa se negaba a creerlo, si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado solo.  
39.- **Pulgarcito**  
Uno de sus momentos favoritos, era cuando Sam se quedaba dormido en su mano con su cabeza reposando cerca de su chispa, un lugar que solo le correspondía a él.  
40.**- un cuento para dormir **

Bumblebee se va por unos días para una misión,pero antes le asegura a Sam que alguien vendrá a cubrirlo. Para su sorpresa al salir de la escuela descubre una camioneta negra.

41.-** los de segundo**  
Bumblebee irradia felicidad cuando descubre que puede volver con Sam.

41.- **II** **golpecito sin querer**

Bumblebee no puede estarse quieto, se mueve hacia delante y hacia atrás, desesperado.¿por qué su cargo tarda tanto?

42.- **bodega**  
Después del desastre en el estacionamiento de la fraternidad,Sam busca un nuevo lugar donde quedarse, a unas cuantas calles cerca de la universidad descubre una bodega lo suficientemente grande para que él y bumblebee puedan estar.  
43.-**Desayuno fantoche**  
Mikaela nunca a sido buena cocinera, por eso se siente humillada cuando los huevos revueltos de Bee saben mejor que los de ella.  
44.- **fotos**  
Sam sabe que esta prohibido, pero aún así necesita pruebas que le indiquen que todo es verdad.  
45.- **Rayón**  
Los accidentes pasan, y Sam lo sabe muy bien. Pero aún así le hierve la sangre al ver el nuevo rayón de Bumblebee.  
46.- **Modelo nuevo**  
Han pasado casi 4 años que bumblebee llegó a su vida, a Sam no le importa traer el mismo modelo de coche pero al parecer al camaro amarillo sí.  
47.- **Chispa**  
Las relaciones en Cybertron son diferentes a las humanas, el intercambio de chispas es algo riesgoso en sí, he intentarlo con un humano es una locura, pero para Bee es la locura más cuerda de su vida.  
48.- **familia**  
Los humanos eran su familia,algo que nunca había experimentado.  
49.- **Tuercas y engranes**  
Nota de la autora: este fic como lo especifique al principio, esta basado meramente en las películas, pero siendo sincera la tercera entrega no me gustó, así que para mi Carly no existe. La siguiente escena esta basada en la tercera película, pero con mucho cambio de mi parte.  
Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, para Sam fue todavía causa de nervios dar el gran paso con Mikaela, él la amaba de eso estaba seguro, ¿pero ella?  
50.- **Nuevo individuo **  
Mikaela y Sam habían tratado de explicárselo de la mejor manera, y él por parte había buscado en la red información al respecto, pero nada lo había preparado para cuando Sam haciendo caso omiso de las reglas del hospital saco al nuevo individuo al estacionamiento para enseñarsela. Sarah Witwicky  
51.- **Solo tú**  
Tres milenios habían pasado. Y Bumblebee aún echaba de menos al dueño de su chispa, Sam.

52.- **Un procesador de recuerdos **

Recuerda cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada semana, cada mes, cada año que pasó junto a él. Y el sabe que aunque Sam hubiera vivido mil años no serían suficiente**. **


End file.
